Like, Oh My Gosh!
by reincarnationz
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, not wanting to, ends up in Kodachi Private High, an all girls school. Kagome endures many things and feelings from this unique school. One more thing.. Kagome never met such a manly teenage girl! Her name. Inuyasha.


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and Company. Though.. I do own an Inuyasha poster and the first movie of Inuyasha. :P

**Author's Note:** Yoz! So, here is the first chappie of 'Like, Oh My Gosh!'. I am going to try my hardest to update 'Baby Days of Forgetfulness' and 'Like, Oh My Gosh!' as much as I can. Anyway, hope you enjoy it:D

**Warning:** This story may contain horrible spelling and grammar! Also, I do not know how to count yen. 

**Like, Oh My Gosh! - Chapter One: Bills. Bills. And What's This?**

HERE

Name: Kagome Higurashi. Age: 16. Blood Type: O. A certain black-haired, brown-eyed, 16-year-old girl was finishing up her application form to attend a new private school. It wasn't so bad. She was going to have top of the line education. This new private school had all. Great uniforms, excellent teachers, higher-educational textbooks and last but not least, fame and money.

"I can't wait until you start at Kodachi Private High." Mrs. Higurashi squealed. It was her idea that Kagome was to attend this new school. Kagome did protest from the deadly high school fees, but Mrs. Higurashi got the better of her.

"Mother, I still think the school fee is high." Kagome sighed as she double-checked her application.

"Nonsense." Her mother huffed. "This school is going to do wonders for you. Plus, you get a better education and you don't have to worry about no boy interfering your school work." Kodachi Private High was an all girls private school. The teachers were also all female. Including the janitors, guards, principals and any other staff of the school.

Kagome sighed in defeat as she inserted the applications in a big, golden-yellow envelope and sealed it off. Her mother took it out of her hands gently as she slipped it in the hole that read, APPLICATION HAND IN. The two of them left the school building as they continued walking home.

HERE

Few weeks later, mail arrived. Kagome heard the mail-box slot open and close by that evil screech. She fringed from the sound, but sooner then later, went to retrieve the mail. With a math book in her left hand and a pencil slotted above her right ear, she looked down when she arrived to the pile of mail. She noted her page as she closed the book and placed it under her arm. She bent down and lined up all the rectangular envelopes and a few magazines, brochures and coupons. Without hesitation she flipped through the pile of paper.

"Teen Magazine, garbage. Vacation brochure, will keep in mind. Restaurant brochure, junk. Bills. Bills. And more bills. Oooh.. Pizza coupons. Keeping that." Kagome stated aloud as she slipped the coupons in her pocket. "Last but not least!" She stated dramatically to herself. She flipped to the last letter there. "Great." She sighed. "ANOTHER bill.. Mom sure will dance from this many bills." She lined all the mail up once again as she was leaving.

The mail box screech sounded again before Kagome walked out of the hallway. She turned around and got the last piece of mail. 'And this is...?' She thought to herself. She flipped it around, and looked through the clear rectangular hole that stated who it belonged to. 'Kagome Higurashi.' She read in her mind. She viewed to see who it was from. "Oh my gosh!" Kagome yelled.

"What's wrong, Kagome dear?" Her mother asked as she popped herself into the hallway. She saw Kagome shakily placing her hand out with a letter in it. Her mother wiped her wet hands on her peachy-white apron, as she took the letter out of her daughters hand. "Oh my goodness!" Her mother cried excitedly. She dragged her daughter into the living room and plopped to the couch. "Open it! Open it!" Her mother jumped up and down from the excitement like a little girl who just received the best birthday present ever.

Kagome took out a letter opener knife and slowly slit the top off. She took out the neatly folded three sectioned paper and unfolded it.

"Read it aloud for me." Her mother continued.

Kagome read what the letter stated. "Dear Kagome Higurashi." She started. "Kodachi Private High has made a tough decision over millions of fine, young women who applied for our school. Only out of that millions of young women, there would be only four hundred that are picked. And out of that millions of young women, you are picked as one of the four hundred. We congratulate you. We would like you to start on September 6th. As you should know, this is an in campus school. We would also like you to pack some of your belongings and the additional school fee of 1,500 yen. We hope to see you soon in the school year and a wish of good luck. Sincerely, Head of Kodachi Private High, Mrs. Yamagato." Kagome finished off.

"Oooh..! I am so happy for you!" Kagome's mother embraced her tightly. What her mother didn't know was that Kagome really did want a excellent education, but she didn't want to go to Kodachi Private High. She hated the idea of an all girls school. Not that Kagome was boy-crazed or anything.. She just had a feeling something bad might happen.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Kagome managed to pull herself together as she pretended to be thrilled.

HERE

"The days sure fly by!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted with glee. She placed the big bag of luggage in the car. It was September 6th. Kagome had to leave for her private school. "Dear, remember to visit us when you can. Also to keep up with your studies and not fool around with your new friends." Mrs. Higurashi placed some ground rules.

"Yes mother. I promise to be one of the brightest students to ever graduate their course. Also, of course I will visit you. I am going to miss you, grandpa and Souta a lot!" Kagome embraced her mother as tears escaped her eyes. She slowly let go as she bent down and hugged her brother, Souta, who was standing beside Mrs. Higurashi. "Souta! Remember I still own that room! I know where I left every piece of object! So you better not mess things up!" Kagome yelled, but merely joked as she loosen up the embrace to face her brother.

"Yeah. Yeah. At least now I get all the junk food." Her brother replied.

Kagome stood straight back up. "Squirt!" She teased. "I get anything I want now." Kagome laughed a little at Souta's angry expression. She loved terrorizing her little brother.

"Dear. Don't eat _that_ much junk food. It's not good for you." Her mother replied in that ever so motherly way.

"Yeah. Yeah. I was just teasing." She giggled. "Well, I better get going. Mr. Gawa won't keep his engine going forever." She stated.

"Kagome. Hold on." Her grandpa stated. Kagome turned around and faced her dear, old grandfather.

"Yes grandpa?" She asked.

"Take this." He handed Kagome a pendant. "It will give you good luck. It's a shard of the sacred jewel of four souls. It will bring you the wisdom, friendship, courage and love that you need." He finished off. Kagome stepped forward to his grandfather as she turned around and held her hair up with one hand.

"Can you put it on for me?" She asked. Her grandfather, without hesitation, tied it around Kagome's neck as he fastened it. Kagome usually doesn't listen to all the mumbo-jumbo her grandfather talks about. Sacred lizard foot here, demon spider leg there. She couldn't help but to accept this gift though. It had a gold necklace as the pendant had a gold brim as it connected the jewel shard. "Thank you!" She walked away, and into Mr. Gawa's car. Mr. Gawa was a friend of her mothers. With that, Kagome's happy, jolly and enjoyable presence wasn't in the Higurashi residents any longer as the car drove off.

HERE

"Wow. Why does Kodachi Private High look so much bigger than before?" Kagome asked herself aloud as she reached the entrance. Her thoughts subsided when she entered the school. She saw a chalkboard that read, STUDENTS MEET IN THE AUDITORIUM WITH LUGGAGE, and a giant arrow supposedly pointing to where the auditorium was, was on the board as well. She walked to where the arrow pointed. As she head for that direction, within minutes, she got lost. 'Isn't there suppose to be more then one stupid arrow to show you the direction?' She thought to herself. Just was she was about to give-up, she saw another teenager as well.

"Um.. Hello!" Kagome greeted the teen. "Are you going to the auditorium? I'm lost." She asked hoping for an answer.

"Yeah." The teenager stated. She had long black hair that stopped around her waist. She had squared-off bangs and had pink eye-shadow on. She wore a matching pink tank-top and blue jeans. She wore black based flip-flops with a pink flower where the straps connected. Behind her was a average size luggage. "Why don't we head to the auditorium together. I'm lost too." She finished.

"Sure. Why not." Kagome smiled. They headed off to one direction. "My name is Kagome by the way. Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you." Kagome smiled to the new face. She felt like she met a new friend already.

"Nice name! Reminds me of the children's song 'Kagome'." She smiled warmly. "My name is Sango. Sango Hirakoits. It's nice to meet you too." Her smile got wider. Before they knew it, they reached a door that had a label, AUDITORIUM above it. "Yes!" Sango cried as she went in. Kagome followed. They both examined the auditorium. Many teenagers were there, but you can tell not all of the four hundred students were in the auditorium yet. Sango and Kagome chose seats near the front of the stage.

"Do you know what time the opening ceremony starts Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." Kagome replied. "It should start at ten-thirty." She finished. Kagome took her wrist out as she lifted her sleeve up to view her watch. Her blue digital watch read, 10:25 am. "It should start in around five minutes. It's ten twenty-five right now." She informed.

Sooner then later, more female students occupied the seats as more staff filled the stage. Two female staff closed the two auditorium doors from either side of the giant room. As the lights dimmed off at the seating area, the stage lights shone brighter. All the students hushed down. The two staff who closed the doors quickly approached the stage as they took their seats. One of the other female staff got off her chair and approached the microphone. She tapped the microphone twice.

She cleared her throat. "Good morning girls. Today is the first day that Kodachi Private High will commence. I am Mrs. Yamagato, the head of Kodachi Private High. As you received your letters, you all should have had also received a form that told you your schedules and your room number. The room number is your room that you will occupy when you sleep. Everyone shares a room with three more other students. When this speech is over, I will like to ask you to slowly get up as I call numbers ranging from 1 to 100." She introduced and instructed.

The ceremony went on as they also introduced _every single_ teacher. As the ceremony finished, Mrs. Yamagato announced the room numbers. As every 7 numbers were called, students got up and were escorted to their rooms by one teacher. Finally it reached 33, Kagome's number. As she got up she saw Sango got up as well.

"Sango! Are you in room 33!" Kagome asked frantically. She hoped that Sango had the same number as her. She didn't want to part from a familiar face so soon.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Sango asked.

Kagome screeched quietly. "I have the same room as you!" She jumped up and down as she smiled.

"Well, we better quickly follow the teacher before we get lost.. again!" Sango laughed as she pulled Kagome along with her luggage. They followed the teacher with a group of other teenagers following as well. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. Finally! 33!

"This is room 33. Will the four students come forward." The teacher commanded. As ordered, Kagome and Sango came forward. As well as two other students. "Please hand me your form as I double check." The teacher commanded once again. Kagome, Sango, and the two other girls all handed the commanding teacher the forms. She checked them all and with a final conclusion, "Okay. Have fun!" She left the four of them deserted in the hallway as the rest of the group headed off.

Kagome opened the door and switched on the lights since she was closest to the door. "I call the bed near the window!" She screeched. Kagome ran in with her luggage tumbling left and right roughly. She jumped on the bed as she pulled her luggage up. Sango laughed. She walked in casually as she picked the bed next to Kagome.

"This is my bed if you don't mind." Sango faced the other two girls as one of them nodded in agreement and the other one looked away and crossed her arms in a manner that meant she didn't care. Sango smiled towards Kagome as she smiled back. The one who nodded, the rather short one, called the bed in front of Kagome's. She had black hair that lightly passes her shoulders. She had a lock of her tied up on her head. She wore an orange top with peachy-white shorts and orange runners.

"I'll have this one!" She jumped on her bed. She giggled then laughed. "Ha! Ha! These beds are so comfy!" She laughed some more. She squirmed and rolled and jumped some more. She was rather childish. Kagome sat up witnessing this short girl being childish. Kagome also witnessed her unzipping her luggage and taking out one, two, three, four, five! Stuff animals. Kagome laughed and smiled towards the girl.

"How did you fit such big stuff animals in your luggage and having room to put your other belongings?" Kagome asked out of curiousity.

"These stuff animals are squishy!" She replied squishing one. "I can squish em' and make them fit!" She finished off squishing more of her toys.

The last member in the room, the one who crossed her arms, took the remaining bed. She still had the attitude of not caring much. She had long white hair that went below her bottom. She had fierce golden eyes. She wore a baggy white shirt and cargo pants. She just lied on her bed with her arms behind her head looking at the ceiling.

"So..." Kagome started. "What's your name hyper-active one?" She teased lightly and giggled.

"My name in Rin! Rin Kokoro! And you are?" She replied and asked with innocence.

"I am Kagome Higurashi. And this," She pointed to her new, dear friend, "This is Sango Hirakoits." Sango waved 'Hi' as she continued unpacking. The room fell silent once again as everyone started unpacking except for the rather rude one of the bunch.

"Older sister.." Rin started politely. "Shouldn't you start unpacking?" She asked just as polite.

"I don't feel like it yet." She replied rolling her body to face the opposite wall of from Rin.

"Oh, Okay... Call me when you need me! I could help you!" She brightened up as she hopped back to her area of the room. Within twenty minutes the three girls were done unpacking as a knock came from the door. "I'll get it!" Rin hollered as she bounced her way to the door. "Hi!" She welcomed.

"These are your uniforms." The teacher informed.

"Yah!" Rin cried as she took the four uniforms out of the teachers hands as she used her back-side to close the door. "UNIFORMS!" Rin cried once again. Everyone, except Miss Rude-Much, grew excited as Rin handed the uniforms out. The uniform included a white, thick-strapped kind of tank top with a V-cut on the neck area. The V-cut had three black markings on it. Over the tank tap they should wear a black coat with four buttons to fasten the coat up. It had a posh collar and the school symbol on the breast pocket. The skirt was above the knees and was plaited black and green. Included with the uniform was knee high stockings and black laced shoes.

"Here!" Rin offered Miss Rude-Much her uniform. She sat up from the bed and grabbed it out of Rin's hands. Rin was about to cry. "Y-your W-welcome.." She dotted off as tears fell down her big, watery eyes. Miss Rude-Much witnessed her tears. Her pupils shrank as her eyes got wide.

"Yo! I'm sorry I grabbed the uniform out of your hands! Don't cry! Please!" Miss Rude-Much tried to apologize. Rin sniffed a couple of times before she used her sleeves to dry her eyes. Miss Rude-Much sighed with the feeling of guilt gone.

"So.." Rin smiled and placed her hands behind her back. "What's your name older sister?" She asked with that tone of innocence once again. Kagome and Sango perked up from their beds because they were interested in knowing their roommates name.

Miss Rude-Much looked a little shocked. 'Shit.' She thought. 'This might blow it..' She answered anyway. "M-My name is.." She trailed off. "My name is Inuyasha." She replied. "Inuyasha Hanyou." She finished.

"Older sister Inuyasha! That is a cute name!" Rin chirped. Without Inuyasha knowing, Kagome and Sango were laughing at the scene. Rin who was smiling brightly as Inuyasha looked surprised and shocked. Great scene indeed. "Oh.." Rin gasped. "Older sister Inuyasha is strong!" Rin commented as she saw Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha was tomato red as she took the blanket and wrapped it over her.

"Um... Good night.. Wake me up when anything important happens.." Inuyasha slurred the words. Kagome and Sango were now laughing their heads off aloud. Rin had a blank expression placed on her face and Inuyasha was under the blanket red with anger and embarrassment.

A/N: Akekeke.. That is the end of chappie one! Hope ya liked it! Please review! Thankiez and have a great day/afternoon/night!


End file.
